


Devotion

by saigne



Series: Primal Gran AU [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, Hard vore, M/M, Temporary Character Death, gratuitous headcanons and ignoring of canon, primal gran au, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigne/pseuds/saigne
Summary: Belial always breaks his toys, and now he needs to fix this one.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for a lot of blood and gore here... if this isn’t your thing don’t read it alright cool.
> 
> Also be prepared for a bunch of canon divergence stuff esp regarding how primals work (though to be fair it’s not like there’s a lot of information on that).
> 
> Also also they don’t bang in this but I intend to write two more parts and they will in one of those so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It’s quiet, the air paralyzing and heavy in it’s stillness. The only sound that can be heard is Belial’s breathing, excited gasps slowing until even that doesn’t rise above the deafening silence. There’s red on the walls, and the Singularity is silent. 

The blood dripping off the feathers hanging on Belial’s shoulder clue him in that he may have gone too far. Just a bit. A tad.

He’s fairly certain he just stepped on what used to be the Singularity’s leg. 

The room he’s in is a mess of blood and gore, surprise slowly turning to excitement as he remembers what happened. He doesn’t think he can clean the mess from the Singularity’s bed. 

Oh Singularity. 

Gran had given himself to Belial so sweetly, trusting and stupid to the last. The Primal supposes he was lying to both of them when he promised Gran he would be fine.

That it would just be a bit of fun. 

Belial sucks the blood off his fingers as he starts panting again. His eyes shut as he remembers Gran’s face when he dug his fingers into the human’s skin. How the tendons sounded when they snapped. 

Terror, ecstasy, utterly broken.

Delicious.

“Ah, Singularity, I don’t want this to end yet~” Belial’s voice ends in a whine, hips jerking into the air as his eyes finally land on the head by the foot of the bed. 

Right. Gran is dead. Belial pouts, making his way over to where the human’s head lay on the ground. He squats in front of it, poking the cheek right under where an eye is missing. He vaguely recalls eating it. Maybe. A waste if he didn’t. He needs to pay more attention to this sort of thing. “You’re no fun like this.”

Belial pouts, the lack of reaction a bigger mood kill than he expected. He likes the Singularity alive and kicking, not as a bunch of body parts and blood staining his shoes.

“Haaaah, what a pain.” Belial stands, turning the head with his shoe until the remaining eye stares up at him. “You’re really making me work for it, aren’t you Singularity? Such a tease.”

He bends over, picking the head up by the hair, humming as he collects any body parts he finds mostly intact. He spends another ten minutes collecting all the remaining scraps of flesh thrown about. Nothing can be done about the blood.

Belial places it all delicately on top of the blanket on the bed, Gran’s head tucked under his arm. He wraps it all up, ignoring the sounds coming from the makeshift bag, heading towards the window at the edge of the room. 

It’s a simple matter then of transporting it all to one of Lucilius’ old labs, the meat falling onto the table with a sickening squelch. The place has been long since abandoned, lights dark and the few corpses strewn about the place withered bones. He stands in the center of the lab, hand on his chin and ignoring the blood smeared on his face. 

He eventually opens the blanket, staring at the pile pensively. “I don’t think this is enough. Too bad I never had Lucifer’s knack for this sort of thing.”

Belial’s voice is almost conversational, like he’s talking to Gran about the weather. There’s an undercurrent of excitement, Belial arranging Gran’s body parts as he talks. It looks like sixty percent of a human. “Though it really is your fault for being so fragile.”

Belial takes a step back when everything is in order, frowning as he realizes that a good forty percent of Gran’s body is still actually missing. “And tasty.”

He pats Gran’s cheek, smiling sweetly. “I’ll have you fixed up soon, I did learn from the best after all.”

The grin morphs into something perverted, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. “We’ll be able to do so much together Singularity, you and I.”

Belial takes a step back then, looking around the lab to see if there are any replacement parts. There aren’t, unfortunately, which means Belial has to go out and harvest them by hand and honestly it’s such a pain. 

The Singularity ought to be grateful after all this.

Thankfully, it only takes Belial a day to collect the parts he needs. He’s quick, all the monsters making it far too easy to harvest their organs. 

The thing that took longest to find was the eye. It had to be perfect, nothing less to serve as a replacement for the Singularity’s own. Belial settles on taking one from a girl with white hair, the small thing never standing a chance against him despite her best efforts. It’s bright red and a perfect complement to Belial’s. Besides, her eye would grow back. Maybe. Probably? 

Belial shrugs to himself, walking towards Gran’s head and pausing for a moment. He stokes Gran’s cheek, the skin smooth, unblemished. Then it’s a simple matter of lifting the eyelid of the empty socket and pressing the eyeball into place. 

It pops in, the noise loud and wet. It’s a perfect fit, part luck and part Belial’s experience with measurements. Belial grins, pushing the corners of Gran’s mouth up into a gruesome parody of a smile. “Here we go, almost there.”

The lab is quiet, oddly sterile despite all the time it’s spent neglected. Nothing lives here, even after centuries of vacancy and Belial claims the space as his own. He’s meticulous as he works, silent except for the sounds of blood dripping on the floor and flesh being moved.

Soon enough Gran has a whole body, patchwork pieces together with stitches so lovingly sewn into his flesh. He looks a mess, a doll barely held together.

Belial leans over Gran, kissing him and deepening it without a thought. It’s metallic, Gran’s skin tasting so off that Belial breaks the kiss sooner than he would have liked. Dead flesh. Right. Ugh. “I can’t wait for you to wake up. I’d have a little fun right now if I could.”

He straightens, smiling as he unbuttons his jacket and lets it hang open. “But first...”

Belial jolts as he stabs his own arm into his body, fingers digging in right under his rib cage. He ignores the blood that squirts out, ignores how wet it sounds as it hits the floor. He gasps, hand digging deeper into his own torso, going around the organs to find what he’s looking for. He falls to his knees, head falling back and body heaving as he digs around his guts, wet and visceral. He finds it, wings exploding out of his back when his fingers brush against something hard and smooth. 

Belial wraps his fingers around the object, pulling. It hurts, body jerking like he’s been hit with electricity, fighting against his actions. Belial wins, yanking hard and he can feel the muscles and tendon holding the core tearing, finally giving way. 

He pants as he stares at the core in his hand, breath coming out in shuddering gasps. Behind him, the third set of wings crumples to ash. “Mm, that was fun.”

Belial sits there for a moment, watching as his body stitches itself up. Slower than usual, and Belial lets out a long suffering sigh at the lengths he’s going through to help the Singularity. He eventually forces himself to stand, making his way over to Gran on shaky legs. He stands over the human, blood dripping from the hand carrying the core and landing among the other puddles on the floor. A fitting background to the scene. With his free hand he digs his fingers between two of Gran’s ribs, wincing when he feels something pop. That’s going to be a bitch to fix.

At least his hand is in, he muses, digging around and ignoring the crack of bones. It’s much easier than finding his core, humans built so uniformly that after the third body he could find everything blindfolded. His hand closes around Gran’s heart, fingers sliding around the muscle, working it lose from its spot in Gran’s chest. He yanks, feeling the connective tissue holding it in place give, claws easily sliding to cut the arteries and veins. 

He pulls the heart out, smiling at the contrast between the two objects in his hands. One so human and one so alien. Fitting.

Belial smiles wider still, sitting on the edge of the examination table and lifting the heart to his mouth, licking a long stripe across the surface of the organ. Delicious. He bites, muscles breaking easily under his teeth. Such a vital organ to humans, the strongest they have, yet so easily taken by him.

He keeps eating the heart, licking his lips as blood spills over, the crunching sound filling the lab. It’s symbolic, Belial supposes. He’ll take Gran’s heart and replace it with his own core, tying the two together in a way few could could hope to imitate. How romantic.

“Ah, Singularity, even like this you get me so excited.” He leans back over Gran’s chest, taking another bite of the heart in his hand, slurping up the blood that spills from the organ before twisting and plunging the hand with the core into the humans chest. 

He pushes the object into place, carefully pulling his hand out once it’s nestled where it belongs. It’s already working, and Belial can hear rather than see the core pulling tissue to it, trying to mix with the flesh now housing it.

He watches, carefully moving the ribs he moved back into place, holding them down as the flesh slowly mends itself. It’s hypnotic, the tissue reconnecting little by little until Gran’s chest is unblemished save the red everywhere.

Belial has little time for the next part, stepping back from the table and towards the corner of the room where he kept the spare parts he collected. He digs through the gore, finding what he needs at the bottom of the pile (of course). He pulls, lifting up a seemingly in tact human body, making his way over to Gran again.

It’s just in time, Belial watching as veins of light make their way up Gran’s neck. He smiles, bringing the corpse into the table next to Gran. He slits it’s wrist, pressing the wound to Gran’s mouth and holding it there like a grotesque parody of a water canteen.

It’s quiet save the hum of magic, silence broken by Gran’s eyes snapping open. A guttural sound tears from his throat as he opens his jaw and closes it on the offered meat. He doesn’t chew, instead just drinking down the blood desperately, wet growls leaving his throat occasionally.

All too soon the body is empty, and the waxy pallor that Gran’s skin had gone. Just like that the fight leaves him, head falling back against the table with a dull thud, eyes sliding shut as he whines.

Belial practically tosses the body across the room, making space for him to move close to Gran, holding him to his chest, cooing.

It looks painful, Gran’s body jerking side to side despite Belial’s best efforts to hold him still. He chest heaves, wet coughs forced from his throat and oh. He just coughed something up. That can’t be too good. Belial stares at the red blob, watching as it turns to dust. 

He really hopes he didn’t fuck this up.

Belial stares, pulling Gran closer until he’s enveloping him, wings out and curling around the two of them like a cocoon.

“How cruel Singularity, denying me like this. What a tease.” He says the words into Gran’s hair, desperation dripping from each syllable. “You better come back to me.”

Eventually Gran’s body stills, the only indication that he’s not dead the steady rise and fall of his chest. Belial doesn’t dare move him now, staring and waiting for any sign of waking.

It takes hours, Gran occasionally whimpering like he’s having a nightmare and it’s all Belial can do to try and soothe them away. 

He has no idea how long it’s been when there’s finally a change. Gran’s eyes open, a mismatch of blue and red staring up blankly for all of a second. They spin in his head, searching wildly for something.

Gran’s mouth opens when he finally sees Belial, closing and shutting. “H-hurts.”

It’s a pathetic sight, Gran twisting in Belial’s arms until he’s facing Belial, hands coming up to cling to his jacket. Gran whines, sounding so pathetic is Makes Belial’s heart throb. The poor thing. He’s not past the worst part yet.

Belial knows when he gets there because of the screams. He pulls Gran against him, ignoring the pain when he feels teeth sink into his shoulder. Gran claws at his sides, desperate for anything to lessen the pain and all Belial can do is bear it with him. 

He stares at Gran’s back, watching the skin bulge out and form into peaks. Gran is still screaming, louder still when it tears and ah. His wings are beautiful, a perfect match to Belial’s own. They’re massive, growing still and Belial wants to touch them. He doesn’t, instead rubbing circles close to the torn skin on Gran’s back, cooing. It heals quickly enough, Gran’s sobs slowly turning to small whimpers as he finally unclenches his jaw from Belial’s shoulder.

Gran looks up at Belial with tear eyes, and Belial can feel the excitement coiling in his gut now that he knows Gran is safe. The core wasn’t rejected.

“What happened?” Gran’s voice is unsure, a contrast to how confident he usually sounds. Adorable. 

“I fixed you.” Belial is grinning, feeling Gran up. Aside from the stitching Gran is perfect, unmarred and a sight to behold with the wings stretching from his back.

Gran looks like he’s fighting something within himself, face scrunched up as he focuses. Belial is quiet, watching as Gran’s face eventually smooths over and he smiles. Belial wants to devour him.

“Thank you.” Belial grins, pulling Gran in for a kiss. He wants to go further, but Gran is trembling and it’s too soon still. He pulls away and from Gran’s face he can tell the now primal isn’t happy about the kiss ending so soon.

“Anything for you Singularity.” He nuzzles Gran, kissing the thick scar that wraps it’s way around his neck. Gran laughs, sweet and happy like he doesn’t notice or care about the blood covering them both. That Belial killed him.

Belial is interested, wondering how far he can push the apprentice devotion Gran has for him. Just thinking about it is enough to get him work up and he groans. “Hah, you’re so naughty. Getting me all hot like this.”

Gran laughs again, seeming to mirror his excitement. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re not,” Belial replies, “but we can’t just yet. I don’t want you to shatter.”

Gran pouts, and it takes every drop of control Belial has to not take him like that, fuck him until he breaks again, into smaller pieces this time. Instead he holds Gran in a vice, humming into the others skin. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did no one run into Gran’s room when Lyria felt him dying? Plot armor.


End file.
